What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie/promotions
Here is the promotions and advertisement campaigns for The Splatoon Movie. Stores Macy's TBD Target TBD 7-Eleven TBD Television channels NBC TBD Macy's Thanksgiving Parade - Message from the Squid Sisters Clip#1 'Marie: '''Hello, all you squiddos out there. Me and Callie are ready for the biggest holiday event in New York during the month of November, as we'll make our special appearances at the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade tomorrow on Thanksgiving, as that's what humans calls it, but in our Inkling culture, we call this holiday, Squidsgiving. And Callie is out bringing a turkey to honer this upcoming holiday. '''Callie: '''Hey, Marie! I'm back with a rather odd turkey, which happens to have colorful, shiny feathers on its tail! (''Callie walks on the scene to reveal a peacock that she's holding) 'Marie: '''Callie, this is not a turkey! Real turkey feathers are red, green, and yellow, and real turkey feathers don’t look lik- '''Callie: '''Well, duh! Of course it is. Can you tell? (''a peacock's tail fans up) 'Marie: '''Whoa! '''Callie: '''Yeah, pretty cool, huh? (''a peacock then starts attacking Marie by pecking her hair) (Callie and Marie talk over each other. For clarity, here is the dialogue, separated) 'Marie: '''Ow! Ow!! Callie, Callie, Callie! (''a peacock then pulls her hair with its beak) Ow! AAAH!! MY HAIR! MY HAIR! MY HAIR! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!! IT'S ATTACKING ME!! 'Callie: '''Uh-oh... Sorry.... B-bad birdie, shoo! Scram!!! Ah! (''with that, a peacock then attacks a camera man, which causes a camera to fall off, with a static last for few seconds until the scene returns back, where we see the whole scene views side way, due to the incident where the camera falls off. Marie picks it up where we see, behind her, Callie is keeping a peacock in a cage) 'Marie: '''Sorry for that feathery little incident here. So we’ve got a special message for you from the Squid Sisters and from NBC... Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays. Stay Fresh! Now, Callie, how are we gonna get rid of this annoying bird? '''Callie: '''Why should we get rid of it? Can I just keep it in my mom’s garden as a pet? Please? '''Marie: '''No! This bird caused nothing but trouble. And everybody knows that turkeys are for roasting in the oven! '''Callie: '''The camera’s still on, sis. '''Marie: '''Oop... (''turns off the camera) Clip#2 'Callie: '''Hello again, squiddos! Me and Marie are excited and enthusiastic to have our tomorrow's special appearance at the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. '''Marie: '''So be prepared to see us there, once you'll invited to either watch on TV or watch the parade at the city of New York. And check out ''The Splatoon Movie in theaters too. 'Callie: '''So on the behalf from us, from the citizens of Inkopolis, and NBC, we like to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and stay fresh. Hey, Marie, (''points to a peacock icon in NBC logo) I didn't realize that a turkey is a mascot for NBC. 'Marie: '(sighs) Callie, are we gonna go through this? It's a peacock, not a turkey. Get it? 'Callie: '''What's a peacock? '''Marie: '(facepalm) Really? A peacock is a bird. 'Callie: '''I..... don't get it. '''Marie: '(annoyed) Well, did you clearly remember that (bents her two figures on each hand) "turkey" you brought over here in our newsroom earlier? 'Callie: '''Yeah? So? '''Marie: '''That's is exactly what I giving an example to you. Plus, where did you do with that bird that I asked you to rid of? '''Callie: '''Oh, I put him at my mom's garden. (''hands a remote and turns to a video capture of a peacock at her mother's garden yard) See? 'Marie: '''Cal', you can't be serious of keeping it, can you? '''Callie: '''Well, my mom didn't mind. (''a peacock pecks a watermelon to eat it) 'Callie's mother: '(voice-over; to a peacock) Hey you! How did you get here? Get out of my garden! (she whack a peacock with her broom, much to a peacock, in rage, to attack her, unseen) AAH!! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!! CALLIE!!!!!! (much to Callie smiles nervously to Marie, who is annoyed) 'Marie: '''You're mom didn't mind, huh Callie? '''Callie: '(laughs nervously) Well, so I thought. I'll be back! (zooms from the scene where then is heard in the TV screen) Hey, birdy! Birdy! Come here, boy! 'Marie: '(to a camera) Just cut to the commercial. ESPN TBD Universal Kids TBD Other Macy's Thanksgiving Parade A large Squidwin balloon was featured in the 2020 Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade, followed by a Pen one in 2021. Toyota Japan USA